tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
DIGIMON PRODUCTION CREW
DIGIMON PRODUCTION CREW This page lists the assorted crew members who worked on the American version of Digimon (and a few small Japanese credits) - it is separated into sections for the different seasons. ---- SEASON ONE (1999-2000) ---- JAPANESE PRODUCTION (as acknowledged by the American version) Original Concept and Character Design Akiyoshi Hongo Scenario Supervisor Satoru Nishizono Series Director Hiroyuki Kakudo Character Design Katsuhiro Nakatsuru Animation Director Naoki Miyahara Background Design Yukiko Iijima Produced by Toei Animation Company Ltd, Japan ENGLISH VERSION Producers Rita M. Acosta/Rita M. Majkut (credited under both names) Terri-Lei O'Malley (uncredited, picture) Production Manager Kimberly S. Moreau Production Co-ordinator Tina D. Wäntig Dialogue Recordists Maxim Carl Earl Martin Kevin Nelson Bryan Stewart Voice Casting Director Paul DiFranco Voice Directors David Walsh Wendee Lee (picture) Michael Sorich (picture) Bob Buchholz (uncredited, picture) Richard Epcar (uncredited, picture) Jeff Nimoy (uncredited, picture) Script Co-ordinators Diorena B. Rock "Rocky" Gwenn Morreale Executive in charge of Post-Production Clive H. Mizumoto Director of Sound Operations Xavier Garcia Re-Recording Mixers Mark Ettel T.A. Moore, Jr. Sound Design Johnny Valentino Supervising Sound Effects Editor Johnny Valentino Sound Effects Editor Chuck O'Steen Foley Kalea L. Morton Susan B. Lewis Audio Assistants B.C. Celello Don Sexton Bryan Stewart Executive in Charge of Music Ron Kenan Music by Shuki Levy Kussa Mahchi Paul Gordon Deddy Tzur Andrew R. Muson Music Supervisor Andrew R. Muson Music Editors Jim Wheeler Jay Bolton Peter Collier Sound Engineers John Sperger Jimmy DiJulio Tim Gosselin Al Lay Music Assistants Juliana Bolden Stephen Grove Director of Post-Production Dan LaBorico Post-Production Supervisor Nathan Rotmensz Post Production Co-ordinator Dave "Chewie" Guerrie Offline Editor Douglas Perguson Online Services provided by Four Media Company Executives in charge of Production Dana C. Booton Eric S. Rollman (Picture) NOTES *The credits of this season of the show change at some point during the Devimon arc (but certain editions of the episodes have the different credits from the beginning). Many Sound credits are removed, and Eric S. Rollman is added. *The credits change again during the Myotismon arc, with a few names changed around. ---- SEASON TWO (2000-2001) ---- JAPANESE PRODUCTION (as acknowledged by the American version) Original Concept and Character Design Akiyoshi Hongo Series Director Hiroyuki Kakudo Produced by Toei Animation Company Ltd, Japan ENGLISH VERSION Producer Terri-Lei O'Malley Story Editors Jeff Nimoy Bob Buchholz Production Manager Kimberly S. Moreau Production Co-ordinator Tina D. Wäntig Script Co-ordinator Gwenn Morreale Voice Casting Director Paul DiFranco Voice Casting Assistant Justin Feldman Voice Directors Jeff Nimoy Bob Buchholz Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (picture) Michael Sorich Executive in charge of Post-Production Clive H. Mizumoto Director of Sound Operations Xavier Garcia Sound Supervisor Robert Rutledge Re-Recording Mixers Mark Ettel T.A. Moore, Jr. Sound Design Johnny Valentino Supervising Sound Effects Editor Johnny Valentino Sound Effects Editors Chuck O'Steen Phillip A. Raves ADR Recordists Maxim Carl Thomas Kilzer Kevin Nelson Bryan Stewart Foley Kalea L. Morton Susan B. Lewis Audio Assistants B.C. Celello Adrian Guillen Bryan Stewart Director of Post-Production Dan LaBorico Post-Production Supervisor Nathan Rotmensz Post Production Co-ordinator Dave "Chewie" Guerrie Offline Editor Douglas Perguson HAL Artists Loretta Antonell Laurie Resnick Online Services provided by Four Media Company Director of Studio Operations Katie Thorpe Executives in charge of Production Dana C. Booton Eric S. Rollman NOTES *The credits of this season change after Jeff Nimoy and Bob Buchholz's departure, starting with "Invasion of the Daemon Corps." Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Michael Sorich are added as voice directors, and the Story Editor credit is removed, so we do not know who replaced Nimoy and Buchholz in that capacity. ---- SEASON THREE (2001-2002) ---- JAPANESE PRODUCTION (as acknowledged by the American version) Original Concept and Character Design Akiyoshi Hongo Directed by Yukio Kaizawa Produced by Toei Animation Company Ltd, Japan ENGLISH VERSION Story Editor Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Production Manager Kimberly S. Moreau Production Co-ordinatior Tina D. Wäntig Voice Casting Director Paul DiFranco Voice Casting Assistant Justin Feldman Voice Director Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Executive in Charge of Post Production Clive H. Mizmumoto Senior Director of Sound Operations Xavier Garcia Sound Supervisor Robert R. Rutledge Re-Recording Mixers Mark Ettel T.A Moore JR. Sound Design Johnny Valentino Supervising Sound Effects Editor Johnny Valentino Sound Effects Editors Chuck O'Steen Philip A. Raves Foley Inez Zamachaj Kalea L. Morton ADR Recordists Kevin Newson Bryan Stewart Audio Assistants B.C. Celello Adrian Guillen Bryan Stewart Music by Shuki Levy Kussa Machchi Music produced by Udi Hapaz Amotz Plessner Paul Gordon Deddy Tzur Executive in charge of Music Ron Kennan Music Supervisor Barry Kolsky Music Editors Jim Wheeler Liz Margro Second Engineers John Sperger Jimmy Di Julio Tim Gosselin Al Lay Music Assistants George Kennedy Roy Tomer VP of Post Production Operations Dan LaBorico Post Production Supervisor Jeffery Arthur Post Production Co-ordinator Dave "Chewie" Guerrie Offline Editor Douglas Purgason Online Editor Terry Marlin HAL Artist Jennifer Scarry Director of Sound Operations Kate Thorpe Executives in Charge of Production Dana C. Booton/Dana Tafoya-Booton (credited under both names) Eric S. Rollman NOTES *The "Executive Producer" credit appears along with the "English Version Written by" and "Produced by" credits in the opening few seconds of the show in this season. Eric S. Rollman is the only one credited at that point. *With "Reunion," Dana C. Booton, now credited as Dana Tafoya-Booton, replaces Rollman as the executive producer. ---- SEASON FOUR (2002-2003) ---- JAPANESE PRODUCTION (as acknowledged by the American version) Original Concept and Character Design Akiyoshi Hongo Directed by Yukio Kaizawa Produced by Toei Animation Company Ltd, Japan ENGLISH VERSION Producer Terri-Lei O'Malley Executive Producer Dana Tafoya-Booton Voice Casting Director Paul DiFranco Voice Directors Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Michael Sorich Story Editor Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Production Manager Kimberley S. Moreau Production Coordinator Tina Wäntig Main Title Theme by Chris Horvath Music by Deddy Tzur Sound Team (uncredited) Johnny Valentino Phillip A. Raves Post Production Services Provided by D-Spot Post Production Post Production Supervisor Terry Martin Produced by Sensation Animation, Inc. NOTES *After Disney's acquisition of the show, the in-house post production studio was dismantled, and the service was carried out by ex-employees, who formed D-Spot Post Production for the sole purpose of completing the Digimon series. To maintain the continuity of the show, it was decided that the only people that could do the job were the previous seasons' sound team, Phillip A. Raves and Johnny Valentino. ---- "REVENGE OF DIABOROMON" (2001/2005) ---- JAPANESE PRODUCTION (as acknowledged by the American version) A Toei Animation Co., Ltd. Production Original Concept and Character Design by Akiyoshi Hongo Animation Directors Kazuto Nakazawa Kanta Kamei Directed by Takahiro Imamura Produced by Yoichi Takanashi Assistant Director Kenji Nakamura Art Director Shinzo Yuki CG Director Nobuhiro Morita Sound Effects Iki Okuada ENGLISH VERSION Main Theme Words & Music by Chris Horvath Score by Deddy Tzur Inon Zur Edited by Denny Densmore Voice Director Jeff Nimoy Written by Jeff Nimoy Executive Producer Jamie Simone Producer Rita Majkut Production Manager Laura Lopez Production Coordinator Lindsey Myers Motion Graphics Terry Keating Post Production Studiopolis, Inc. ADR Engineer Eric Lewis Re-Recording Mixer Ernie Sheesley Music Editor Mark Ryan Sound FX Editor Ron Salaises NOTES *Originally screened in Japan in 2001, "Revenge of Diaboromon" was not dubbed into English until 2005, premiering on Toon Disney and ABC Family in September of that year. *Most of the production crew for this movie differs from past seasons. The recently-formed Stuidopolis Inc.(responsible for the English dubs of show such as Zatch Bell and Naruto) is behind the Post-Production of the movie. However, the movie also marks the return of some past faces to the Digimon franchise - Jeff Nimoy returns as Director and Writer, not having been involved with the show since Season Two, and Rita M. Majkut, Producer of Season One, also makes her reappearance. ---- "BATTLE OF ADVENTURERS" (2001/2005) ---- JAPANESE PRODUCTION (as acknowledged by the American version) A Toei Animation Co., Ltd. Production Original Concept by Akiyoshi Hongo Character Design & Animation Director Tadayoshi Yamamuro Director Tetsuo Imazawa Producer Hiroyuki Sakurada Assistant Directors Kimitoshi Chioka Yutaka Nakajima Art Director Ken Tokushige CG Director Nobuhito Morita Sound Effects Yasuyuki Konno (Suwara Pro) ENGLISH VERSION Main Theme Words & Music by Chris Horvath Score by Deddy Tzur Inon Zur Edited by Denny Densmore Voice Director Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Written by Seth Walther Executive Producer Jamie Simone Producer Rita Majkut Production Manager Laura Lopez Production Coordinator Lindsey Myers Motion Graphics Terry Keating ADR Engineers Eric Lewis Paul J. Ordonez Arnold Gehar Re-Recording Mixer Ernie Sheesley Sound FX Editor Ron Salaises *Originally screened in Japan in 2001, "Battle of Adventurers" was not dubbed into English until 2005, premiering on Toon Disney in October of that year. Although chronologically the first of the Tamers movies, its US premiere was predated by the second, "Runaway Locomon." *Deddy Tzur is miscredited as "Deddy Inon" in the opening credits. ---- "RUNAWAY LOCOMON" (2002/2005) ---- JAPANESE PRODUCTION (as acknowledged by the American version) A Toei Animation Co., Ltd. Production Original Concept by Akiyoshi Hongo Character Design by Katysuyoshi Nakatsuru Animation Director Ken Ueno Director Tetsuji Nakamura Produced by Atsunari Baba Assistant Director Yuriko Kado Art Director Shinzo Yuki CG Director Terushige Watanabe Sound Effects Iki Okuada ENGLISH VERSION Main Theme Words & Music by Chris Horvath Score by Deddy Tzur Inon Zur Edited by Denny Densmore Voice Director/Written by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Executive Producer Jamie Simone Producer Rita Majkut Production Manager Laura Lopez Production Coordinator Lindsey Myers Motion Graphics Terry Keating ADR Engineers Eric Lewis Paul J. Ordonez Arnold Gehar Re-Recording Mixer Ernie Sheesley Sound FX Editor Ron Salaises Music Editor Mark Ryan "Promise" Written by John Majkut NOTES *Originally screened in Japan in 2002, "Runaway Locomon" was not dubbed into English until 2005, premiering on Toon Disney in October of that year. Although chronologically the second of the Tamers movies, its US premiere predated the first, "Battle of Adventurers." ---- "ISLAND OF LOST DIGIMON" (2002/2005) ---- JAPANESE PRODUCTION (as acknowledged by the American version) A Toei Animation Co., Ltd. Production Original Concept by Akiyoshi Hongo Character Design Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru Tadayoshi Yamamuro Animation Director Tadayoshi Yamaramuro Director Takahiro Imamura Producer Atsunari Baba Assistant Director Yuriko Kado Art Director Shinzo Yuki CG Director Terushige Watanabe Sound Effects Yasuyuki Konno ENGLISH VERSION Main Theme Words & Music by Chris Horvath Score by Deddy Tzur Inon Zur Edited by Denny Densmore Voice Director Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Written by Steven Jay Blum Executive Producer Jamie Simone Producer Rita Majkut Production Manager Laura Lopez Production Coordinator Lindsey Myers Motion Graphics Terry Keating ADR Engineer Paul J. Ordonez Re-Recording Mixer Ernie Sheesley Music Editor Mark Ryan Sound FX Editor Ron Salaises *Originally screened in Japan in 2002, "Island of Lost Digimon" was not dubbed into English until 2005, premiering on Toon Disney in October of that year. *Deddy Tzur is once again miscredited as "Deddy Inon" in the opening credits. ---- Massive shout out to Fenrir X, Matthew Ford and Phillip A. Raves for their help! Category:Digimon Category:Digimon/Franchise Category:Digimon/Hall Of Fame Category:Digimon/Cast Category:MediaMass Category:People that Should Be in Mediamass Culture